


Steven’s Birthday (and Spinel’s)

by colorBlip



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, Cake, Garnet - Freeform, Spinel - Freeform, Steven - Freeform, Wholesome, amethyst - Freeform, greg - Freeform, this is so random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorBlip/pseuds/colorBlip
Summary: Steven lets Spinel borrow his birthday.
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Steven’s Birthday (and Spinel’s)

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup booiis I made this for all y’all who have August birthdays. I don’t feel like proofreading so lmao. Enjoy?? Idk

“What’s a…  _ birthday?”  _

“Birthdays are great! It’s an entire day, dedicated to you.” 

Spinel blinked, not fully understanding. But she kind of liked where this was going. 

“So you mean… a whole day? All to me?”

Steven smiles, confirming her speculations matter of factly. “Yup!”

Now Spinel was getting excited. She stroked her chin, deep in thought while she pondered something. “When does your birthday happen?” 

“Mine’s actually today! My dad and the gems are planning a surprise party for me, but I found out by accident…  _ heh.”  _ He chuckles nervously at the end, feeling a bit guilty about knowing his family’s ‘secret’ plans to surprise him. All the while, Spinel is watching him ramble intently, wanting to know more about this interesting celebration of a single person.

“When’s mine?” she asked, growing excited while he went on about the fun things that happened on his birthday every year. 

He froze, never really thinking about when the gem’s birthdays were. Even though nothing about the way they were ‘born’ was normal, they still came into this world on one of the days out of the year, right?  _ If only he knew when that was…  _

“I’m not really sure what day it was when you first emerged…” he said, feeling bad about not providing his friend with the information she had hoped for. She visibly deflated, her expression changing to disappointment while she stared at the ground. 

He hates seeing her sad. There was never really a reason for her to be  _ that  _ cheerful in the first place, especially in the most recent form she took. But still, even after all the times he saw her disappointed, it never failed to tug on his heartstrings. Sometimes the reasons she wasn’t exuberant anymore were a little silly, but he wasn’t really in the position to judge. 

“But… that doesn’t mean you don’t have one!... You can have my birthday! We can share,” 

Spinel perked up again, looking at him with round eyes and a small smile. “Really?” 

“Yeah! I’ve always wanted to share my birthday with someone,” Steven says, a giddy smile on his face. Even though he was turning seventeen today, there were still those moments when he felt like a little kid again. It was a random solution to her problem, but Steven didn’t really mind sharing a birthday with Spinel. 

Spinel didn’t know what to say. She was very honored and excited to have a birthday after all these years. Not only that, but she has the exact same one as her best friend, Steven! That meant that she could always look forward to August 14 and know she’d be seeing him…  _ so they could celebrate together,  _ of course _. _

“Where’s the party,  _ Chuck?”  _ she says in a particularly good mood, giving him a punch in the shoulder. Steven didn’t know anyone named Chuck, but maybe he resembled him enough for Spinel to get them mixed up. “Gimme all the details,”

Steven on the other hand was trying to recall something quick and simple he might have in his room that he could give her. Spinel having a birthday was kind of a spontaneous thing, so he wasn’t prepared for this. 

He kneaded his shoulder with his other arm to try and rub the dull ache out, but was more focused on his friend and smiled. “It’ll be at the beach house! I’m pretty sure the guys are done putting up decorations or whatever, which I don’t really care about but I’m sure you’d like them.” 

So he grabbed her hand and tugged, beckoning her to follow him. “Come on, we should head back.” 

————————————————————-

Steven and Spinel arrive at the beach house rather quickly, that being since the walk from the boardwalk not being too far from it. 

They didn’t have to get close to see that Greg and the crystal gems had already decorated the entire place with streamers and whatnots. Steven felt a little embarrassed by having a surprise party thrown for him even though he was old enough to not care about it anymore, but he knew that if he asked them to stop doing them then they’d continue to do it just to mess with him. 

But now that he and Spinel shared a birthday, this would be good for her since she liked this kind of stuff. It was kind of funny to Steven that Spinel was amused by silly things like parties. And maybe a little adorable.

While they walked, approaching the beach house, Steven could tell that Spinel was excited just by holding her hand. They walked up the steps and Steven opened the door — and if the giant windows weren’t enough to see the inside, the door revealed something Steven would normally be disappointed in.

There were balloons, some floating and a whole ocean of them on the floor, streamers of different colors hanging from the high ceiling (Steven wondered how the heck they managed to get them up there) and a preoccupied Pearl doing something in the oven. 

Greg was on the couch, presumably taking a break until he caught sight of his son and a familiar gem come through the door. “Hey schtu-ball! Oh, and Spinel was it?...” he greeted cheerfully. 

Spinel gave a little wave. 

“Hey, dad! I see you guys have been pretty busy here…” he says, referring to the temporary renovations. He kicked his way carefully through the balloons and avoided popping any. Spinel follows close behind him as he heads to the kitchen to see what Pearl was up to. 

“ _ Heyyyy,  _ making the most important part of a birthday, I see.” He says, eavesdropping on Pearl while she mixed a substance in a giant bowl with a whisk. “Yes, Steven.  _ I’m making a cake,  _ but that doesn’t mean you  _ or  _ Amethyst get to eat all of it before the day is over.” 

Steven laughs, but it’s a bit hesitant. Was Steven actually planning on eating all of the cake before sundown?... Spinel observes quietly from over his shoulder. 

“Where’s Amethyst and Garnet?” He finally asks, looking around and only half expecting to see Amethyst shapeshifted into a balloon or something. 

Pearl shrugs. “The last time I checked, which was hours ago — they were both on the roof messing with some sort of explosives and a fuse.” She says nonchalantly, almost like it was a normal thing. Steven wanted to feel shocked —  _ he really did  _ — but he just  _ wasn’t _ . 

“What are they, going to do fireworks to tell the whole world I’m turning seventeen?” He says sarcastically. 

“ _ Dude,  _ how’d you know?!” A familiar voice comes from behind him, and he practically screams from the surprise sneak attack from Amethyst. 

He turns around, clutching his chest while he pants to try and catch his breath. “ _ A -Amethyst…  _ you have GOT to stop doing that…” 

Amethyst laughs heartily, slapping a harsh hand to his back. Spinel can’t help but giggle a little upon hearing Steven scream like a little girl from the surprise.

Garnet is standing beside Amethyst, looking as apathetic as ever. ”Amethyst, you weren’t supposed to eat any of the firecrackers.” She simply said, and Steven didn’t have the energy to ask her to expand on that. Disregarding the whole situation after finally catching his breath, he spoke up. 

“Well, anyways… guess what, everyone? Today isn’t just my birthday…” he trails off, offering his hand to Spinel who was standing beside him to show herself. 

“Today is Spinel’s birthday, too!” He announces happily. Spinel chuckles awkwardly and shrinks a bit from all the attention of Steven’s family. 

“It is? Well then, happy birthday to Steven, and you too Spinel!” Pearl says, rolling with it. She figured it was something he made up to entertain her. 

“ _ Woahoho!  _ Happy birthday Spin!” Hoots Amethyst.

“Happy Birthday.” Garnet says. Nothing more, nothing less. 

Steven looks over to Spinel and smiles. “Happy Birthday to me and Spinel! Now, who’s ready to party?”

“Shucks, … I- geez,  _ thanks _ !” She manages to say without embarrassing herself. “ _ Happy Birthday to us.” _

Spinel wasn’t sure about how she felt about all the attention. She would rather it just be her and Steven, doing one of the fun activities he explained to her earlier. Hopefully, all of this would be over soon and she could just eat cake. 

_ Lots of cake. _

———————————————-

It was well into the night, and Spinel had only learned one thing.

She absolutely  _ loved  _ that cake stuff. 

She was informed excitedly by Amethyst that this wasn’t the only type of cake out there, much to Spinel’s amusement. It turns out that there are different variants of it. Different  _ flavors  _ is how she described it. 

This cake in particular was pink and there was white frosting on top. Pearl really had a knack for baking. The newly emerged on Homeworld would love this, Spinel thinks to herself about the inquisitive ones that inhabited Homeworld this era. 

She was on her fifth slice of the day already, and Steven watched her eat it with a longing but sorrowful look in his eyes. “I  _ wish I could eat that much cake and not have to worry about all the calories…” _

“What’s a calorie?” Spinel pauses her cake eating endeavors and asks him curiously.

“I… er, um. Well, it’s not important. Just enjoy the cake.” 

She shrugs, and shoves another fork of the deliciousness into her mouth. Steven sighs. 

Oh, yeah! She learned something else as well.

Birthdays aren’t that bad, and she thinks she’ll keep it for next year too. And the year after that. And the next. 

She was grateful that Steven’s willing to let her borrow something as important as his own birthday. It was nice not having to celebrate alone. 

As long as she got to be with these guys, how bad could things really be?

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Reader-Chan... p-please leave a comment


End file.
